Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman
Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman (絶対不敗英国紳士 Zettai fuhai Jentoruman) is the first image song for the character England in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Noriaki Sugiyama in the voice of England. Lyrics Kanji= 七つの海は庭だかんな　ロマンと略奪 インド　香港　別荘地経営 紅茶うまいな！ 紳士的に行こうぜ スマートさが大事 余裕見せて From the cradle to the grave! 信じてること　あるぜ！　妖精… 呪い・幽霊・魔法！ 皮肉でもたしなみながら 笑って笑って進め！ 七つの惑星(ほし)を読み解いて　明日を占え カレー　中華　別荘のメシ ミートパイうまいぜ！ 野蛮さには辟易 マナーと伝統と ウイットもいいな No pain, no gain! Orders are orders! 信じてる　そうさ！　超常現象！ バズビーズチェア、予言… いにしえの　魔物召還！ 最終兵器　出でよ！ 「粗食は紳士のたしなみなんだよ、 文句があるなら勝手にスパイス使え! まずいって言うな！あのローストビーフだってイギリス料理だぞ！ アフタヌーンティーは最高！ ちなみに練乳を入れるのが軍隊式だ!…よな?」 All's well that ends well！ そうさ 勝てば官軍 負けなんて認めない！ 皮肉でもたしなみながら 笑って笑って進め！ |-| Romaji= Nanatsu no umi wa niwa dakan-na. Roman to ryakudatsu Indo, HonKon, bessou chi keiei (Fyu~.) Koucha umaina! Shinshi teki ni i-ko-u-ze Sumaato sa ga daiji Yoyuu misete From the cradle to the grave! Shinjiteru koto aruze! Yousei, Noroi, yuurei, mahou Hiniku demo tashinami nagara Waratte, waratte, susume! Nanatsu no hoshi wo yomi toite Asu wo uranae Karee, chuuka, bessou no meshi Miito pai, umaize! Yabansa ni wa he-ki-e-ki Manaa to dentou to Wuitto mo iina No pain, no gain! Orders are orders! Shinjiteru sousa! Choujyou genshou! Bazubiizu cheaa, yogen... Inishie no mamono shoukan! Saishuu-heiki, ideyo! "Soshoku wa shinshi no tashinami nandayo. Monku ga aru nara katte ni supaisu tsukae! Mazuitte iu na! Ano roosuto biifu datte igirisu ryouri dazo! Afutannuun tee wa saikou! Chinami ni ren-nyuu wo ireru no ga guntaishiki da!... Yo na?" All's well that ends well! Sousa! Kateba kangun Make nante mitomenai! Hiniku demo tashinami nagara Waratte, waratte, susume--! |-| English= The seven seas are like my back yard, romance and plundering I manage holiday houses in India and Hong-Kong (Fuu~) Tea is delicious! I'll keep going in a gentleman-like fashion! Being smart is important!! I'll show you my composure From the cradle to the grave! There are things I believe in! Fairies, curses, ghosts, magic My sarcasm is in good taste Laugh, Laugh, go forward! By reading the seven stars I can predict the tomorrow Curry, Chinese cuisine, my holiday houses meals Meat pie is delicious! I shrink away from uncivilized behavior Both manners and tradition, Wit is good as well No pain, no gain! Orders are orders! I believe, that's right! In phenomena, Busby's chair, predictions Ancient ghost-summoning My ultimate weapon, come forth! "A simple diet is a gentleman's prudence If problems arise, use some spices your way!" "Don't say it tastes bad! That Roast Beef too is an English Cuisine!" "Afternoon tea is the best! By the way, putting in condensed milk is military style! ...Isn't that right?" All's well that ends well! That's right! A winning army will not recognize defeat! My sarcasm is in good taste Laugh, Laugh, go forward! Album This song was released on July 29, 2009, on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.4- UK, and it is the first track. Also on the album is Pub and GO!. This song is also the seventh track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 1, which was released on July 5, 2017. Video Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman (England's Character Song)|Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman Song (Fanart), originally uploaded at YouTube by chibirose2. Category:Media Category:Music Category:Songs